Broken, But Not Forgotten
by ashehole
Summary: She was sitting in a diner booth, a cup of coffee steaming between her pale hands. Of all places she could be, she was in the exact same place as I walked into. TymmieXCassandra oneshot.


**Summary: When Tymmie walks into a diner, he wasn't expecting to see Cassandra. And he wasn't expecting her to let him stay when he sat… Tymmie x Cassandra oneshot. First attempt at a Tymandra fic. Lol. Tymandra…**

**Disclaimer: Ya. I don't own the DotM. Because Chris would so be alive. And the 13****th**** book would be out.**

She was sitting in a diner booth, a cup of coffee steaming between her pale hands. Of all places she could be, she was in the exact same place as I walked into. Her head didn't turn to see the person who walked in. Instead, she let her greasy maroon hair fall further into her face as she stared intently at the black surface of her new drug.

I don't know why, but my stomach clenched. I honestly didn't want to think about seeing her again, or what I would even say if I saw her.

But now I was better. And she was nothing.

So, instead of walking out, I walked to her. If I had a weakness, I guess it would have a specific name.

They call her "Outcast".

To me, she's just Cassandra.

The girl looked up as I sat across from her, her eyebrows raised and lips dragged across her face in a smirk. Her eyes flickered with rage. It was obvious that she didn't want to see me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me harshly, seeming to shrink back from e as she did so.

I gave her a lazy smile and shrugged. "Eating. And you, Cassandra?"

"Leave me the hell alone," she growled, removing her eyes from my blackened stare.

"Aw. I just got here."

Cassandra clenched her jaw, trying to reign in her anger. That was new. I let myself probe against her mind, but blocks were already up. I could have broken through them, but I was slowly losing heart around the girl.

"Please…" She begged, the illusion of being a bitch slowly slipping away from her.

"How's life been for you?"

"I'm living," she spat before lifting the cup of coffee to her mouth.

"Not very well," I remarked, eyebrows raised. She growled at me again.

I realized she was lonely then. Before, she would have found a way to get rid of me, to get me to leave. Not now. She was desperate for companionship of any kind…Even if it was with me.

"Yes, well, not everyone can betray their master and live the life of luxury, Tymmie," she scoffed.

I admired her audacity. This new Cassandra, she was somewhat different than her old self. It was like being cast from the Atrox broke her even more than she was, but she was fine that way. The broken pieces didn't matter as long as they were there, and she could use their jagged edges to fuel her needs. She probably thought I wouldn't know these things, these new things. I spent a lot of time chasing and watching the old Cassandra. I wouldn't miss this.

"Oh, you're speaking of my switch to the _Infidi_?" I grinned acting innocent about the whole ordeal.

"Cheeky isn't you, Tymmie." She let her eyes drag slowly up to look at me.

"What have you been doing since you were kicked out?"

Cassandra sighed, shrugging. "This and that."

"Still _moaning_ over Stanton?" I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively at her.

"You're disgusting," she sneered.

I shrugged. Her obsession was disgusting, mooning over that pretty boy like the world absolutely revolved around him and not the sun.

"No more Stanton, then?"

"I'm over him and trying to move on."

I let my eyebrows rise in surprise. She was so blunt with her statement, even letting down part of her wall. I knew she was desperate…

"I'm not Stanton," I snapped at her, growling a little at the maroon-haired girl.

She bit her lip. "I've noticed. You're like a Neanderthal compared to the lovely _Prince_."

"Whatever. You're the lonely one here…"

Cassandra snorted, shaking her head. "What is it about me that you like so fucking much?"

I thought it over a bit, watching her watch me. "You're broken. A beautiful broken doll. I just want to put your pieces back together."

"Huh. Broken… Who wants something broken?" She whispered, thinking my words over carefully.

I narrowed my eyes at her and stood up. She should really give herself more credit than that. I always thought so, but she insisted on bringing herself lower and lower. "I do. Now shut up and let's go."

She smiled a broken little smile up at me. "I'm lonely, tired, and desperate, Tymmie. That's true. But I can't go with you."

"Why not?" I couldn't believe it. I had her. What happened?

She stood up, put money on the table, and stood before me. She reached up, caressing my cheek with one hand.

"You're broken, too, Tymmie. And two broken people would just shatter completely."

She stepped away and began to walk out. But before leaving, she turned her head to look at me, one hand on the diner door. "I won't forget this, or forget you. Look for me at some other time."

I smirked. I was better. And she was nothing. Still, she refused what I wanted to give her. If she needed time, I could wait a little longer…

**AN: So, what did you guys think? Review and let me know!**


End file.
